De poder a poder
by InsideBlue
Summary: Una visión un poco diferente de lo que podría haber ocurrido cuando Dinin va en busca de Jarlaxle con dudas acerca del Zin Carla. YAOI DininJarlaxle.


De poder a poder

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a R.A. Salvatore. Tampoco obtengo beneficio alguno al escribirlo. Al principio de éste fic hay me inspiro en lo escrito por Salvatore, para, a partir de ahí, añadir frases de mi propia invención para poder situar la historia en el momento del libro en el que se desarrolla e ir moldeándola a mi manera. Si hay un problema con esto comuníquenmelo y lo cambiaré.

Este oneshot esta situado en "El elfo oscuro: El exilio" en la parte en que Dinin va a buscar a Jarlaxle con dudas acerca del Zin Carla. Es una visión un poco diferente de lo que podría haber ocurrido... jejeje (babasssss)

Ejem... Este es mi primer fic, y la verdad es que mientras lo escribía he sido presa de las más diversas pasiones: me ha entrado la risa loca, me he muerto de vergüenza yo solita, me he babado sobre el teclado... en fin, de todo. Creo que he tardado unos tres o cuatro días en escribirlo y de esos varias horas las pasé tratando decidirme si incluir la palabra pene... pero claro, viendo el resto del contenido como que la palabra en sí ya no me parece tan fuerte la verdad...

No seáis muy duros conmigo...

-Así que me has encontrado- Dijo una voz conocida a su espalda. La inconfundible voz de Jarlaxle.

Dinin detuvo su lagartó con brusquedad. No había contado con encontrarse con el mercenario de improviso.

_Y aún menos a solas_ - pensó -, sus afinados sentidos de Drow no habían detectado a nadie mas que al mercenario y eso asustaba mas al joven Drow que estar rodeado por completo de ballestas.

Hizo girar a su lagarto para enfrentarle y desmontó lentamente, sin dejar de observar al mercenario. Éste vestía las mismas ropas que había llevado en su "visita" a la casa Do'Urden. El extraño sombrero, la maravillosa capa que reflejaba todas las tonalidades del espectro infrarrojo y que caía majestuosamente sobre la espalda y los hombros de Jarlaxe y el corto chaleco del mercenario que dejaba a la vista su firme estómago y unos poderosos brazos, casi atípicos entre los esbeltos y aparentemente delicados Drows. Dinin no pudo mas que admirar y temer el fuerte porte de Jarlaxe: sabía que no podría vencer al mercenario en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ydudaba también de poder hacerlo usando las armas.

Jarlaxe entretanto le observaba divertido, el joven hijo mayor de la casa Do'Urden no le había causado mala impresión durante su encuentro en la batalla contra la casa Hutt'en. El muchacho parecía diestro en el uso de la espada y era muy probablemente un adversario feroz. De todos modos lo que más gustaba a Jarlaxe del hijo mayor era lo fácil que resultaba incomodarlo, y él tenia un muy mal intencionado sentido del humor.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, ante la puerta de mi casa, sin haber pedido permiso previamente? ¿No te parece que es una descortesía por tu parte?

-Es una calle pública – Le contestó Dinin

-Como he dicho, mi casa.

Dinin vaciló un instante para deleite del mercenario, pero recuperó el coraje al recordar su posición.

Jarlaxle suspiró, tanta charla insulsa le hastiaba – Y bien, dime que te trae por aquí.

-¿Por qué das por sentado que estaba buscándote?

El estallido de hilaridad de Jarlaxle pilló desprevenido al Drow, que enrojeció de furia. Aquel idiota estaba riéndose de él y peor aún, estaba haciéndole sentir cómo un inbécil.

El mercenario logró por fin relajarse.

-Dejémonos de una vez de rodeos- Jarlaxle le miraba más serio, aunque la sonrisa no había de desaparecido aún del todo de sus labios- Has venido a mí, y has venido por algo.

Dinin respiró profundamente para relajarse, aquel maldito casi había logrado sacarle de sus casillas.

-Han pasado ya varios días... – hizo una pausa, inseguro - semanas en realidad, y el zin-carla no ha dado aún con Drizzt, me preguntaba que...

-Te preguntabas... – repitió el bribón - pretendes que te diga lo que sé... – se detuvo para mirar a Dinin directamente a los ojos, con una expresión entre divertida y obscena en la mirada – Sin darme nada a cambio...

Dinin enrojeció súbitamente aunque sin saber exactamente por qué. Una idea trató de abrirse paso en su mente, pero la descartó de inmediato y se concentró en la burla del mercenario. Cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiese considerado un gran honor ofrecer información a la octava casa regente, pero aquel estúpido quería que se le pagase a cambio.

Dinin dirigió una mirada gélida a Jarlaxle, quien simuló no darse por aludido mientras se apoyaba lánguidamente contra la pared a su izquierda y miraba hacia otro lado con expresión casi inocente.

Éste último gesto por parte del estrambótico Drow hizo que Dinin estuviese a punto de desenvainar su espada y cargar contra Jarlaxle, pero decidió que aquella no era la mejor decisión, de modo que optó por darle al bribón lo que pedía.

-Regresaré con un pago en cuanto me sea posible, y entonces no aceptaré evasivas.

Montó ágilmente en el lagarto y se alejo sin dirigir una última mirada a Jarlaxle, con la intención de dejar clara su superioridad a través de ese despreciativo gesto.

Jarlaxle por su parte siguió al Drow con la mirada mientras se alejaba. El gesto altivo del hijo mayor solo había servido para satisfacer aún mas su ego. El mercenario había dado a Dinin motivos para mostrarse así, y que el hijo mayor hubiese actuado en respuesta a sus burlas era ya para Jarlaxle una pequeña victoria. Con un ágil movimiento dejó la pared sobre la que se había apoyado y se dirigió hacia su casa. La suposición inicial de Dinin había sido correcta, no había allí ningún otro Drow, y esto era así por una razón muy sencilla: la casa de Jarlaxe era el punto central de la red de espionaje que tenía distribuida por todo Mezonberranzan y nadie llegaba a la puerta de la casa de Jarlaxle sin que este lo supiese con antelación. Todas las precauciones que suponía que el Drow había tomado por no ser descubierto en su camino hacia allí, habían sido totalmente vanas.

Jarlaxle empleó las facultades innatas de los Drows para elevarse a la terraza del patio interior de lo que era su hogar. Una vez alcanzó el suelo se dirigió a la amplia estancia, contigua a la sala de entrenamientos y a la alcoba, que utilizaba como despacho. Una vez allí se dejó caer en el confortable sofá y comenzó a hurgar en sus papeles.

Pero algo no le dejaba concentrarse. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en la próxima visita de Dinin. Jarlaxle se enorgullecía profundamente de conocerse a sí mismo a la perfección, pero esto era algo nuevo, inaudito.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, con la esperanza de desterrar los extraños pensamientos que amenazaban con invadirla. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que le era imposible concentrarse en el trabajo ya que la imagen de Dinin volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez, de manera que se levantó y atravesó la amplia sala de entrenamiento hasta su alcoba, donde fue atacado por una serie de ideas tan descabelladas que cuando por fin consiguió dormirse no dejó de revolverse en la cama durante toda la noche.

Al otro lado de Mezonberranzan Dinin estaba siendo presa de una experiencia similar, aunque en su caso los motivos para no poder dejar de pensar en Jarlaxle estaban muy bien definidos_. Sin darme nada a cambio... _

Arrrrrrghhh!!. Dinin recordaba cómo le había hecho enrojecer con aquellas palabras. El mercenario le había puesto en ridículo, le había hecho sentir como un idiota, y en circunstancias diferentes esa hubiese sido razón mas que suficiente para atravesarlo con su espada. Pero Dinin sabía que no podía matar al mercenario. El líder de los Bregan D'aerthe ere respetado, y Dinin no dudaba que se cobrarían con sangre el asesinato de Jarlaxle, aunque solo fuese para ganar puntos como posibles aspirantes a dirigente de la gran "casa".

Dinin pasó muy ocupado los tres días siguientes, y le costó un gran esfuerzo controlar sus deseos de visitar al mercenario. Pero la Matrona Malicia estaba de un humor insoportable a causa de la tardanza del zin-carla, y Dinin pasó esos tres interminables días de un lado para otro cumpliendo las órdenes de la matrona.

Por fin llegó el día que esperaba. La furia contra el mercenario no se había despejado en lo mas mínimo, y Dinin ardía en deseos de encontrarse de nuevo con Jarlaxle. Confiaba ser esta vez más astuto que el renombrado bribón.

Condujo los pasos de su lagarto por las oscuras cavernas secundarias de Mezonberranzan, que resplandecían para él en el espectro infrarrojo. Se tomó su tiempo en llegar; totalmente enfrascado en la tarea de no ser descubierto, por completo ignorante de la completa inutilidad de sus esfuerzos. Confiaba en pillar desprevenido esta vez a su irritante anfitrión.

Cuando por fin llegó, se detuvo en una zona alejada uno seis metros de aquella en la que se había detenido la vez anterior, fue entonces cuando una voz burlona, que Dinin reconoció con disgusto, se dirigió a él desde las sombras.

-Así que me has encontrado- hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar- otra vez...

Dinin se volvió hacia la voz justo en el instante en que su propietario salía de las sombras.

Jarlaxle presentaba un aspecto diferente al de su anterior encuentro. Se había quitado el parche del ojo, la capa y el sombrero, y para sorpresa de Dinin un ralo pelo blanco crecía en lo que había supuesto la calva cabeza del mercenario_. Sin el parche y con el pelo largo parece mucho más joven de lo que suponía _In mediatamente Dinin se enfureció consigo mismo por tener esas ideas _¿Qué demonios le importaba a él si aquél imbécil parecía mas joven o no con el pelo largo? _Había ido a por información y no pensaba dejar que la simple visión de Jarlaxle le entretuviese, ni siquiera sabia como podían habérsele ocurrido aquellas estupideces.

Pero mientras descendía del lagarto era incapaz de desviar la mirada de Jarlaxle. El mercenario llevaba su acostumbrado chaleco, pero la parte delantera estaba abierta, y dejaba al descubierto el desnudo torso del bribón. Por un momento Dinin se vio incapaz de apartar los ojos. Jarlaxle lo notó y se acercó lentamente al Drow.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de mirarme de ese modo y concentrarte en bajar de ese bicho. Podrías sufrir un accidente - El mercenario encontraba cada vez mas divertido meterse con el irritable hijo mayor. Y logró su objetivo. Las palabras de Jarlaxle pusieron a Dinin tan nervioso que se enredó en uno de los estribos. Y hubiese caído al suelo, pero en vez de eso se encontró rodeado por los musculosos brazos del mercenario.

-Es posible que fuese exactamente eso lo que pretendías – le espetó el bribón con voz melosa, arrastrando seductoramente las palabras sin dejar de abrazarle.

Dinin le miró azorado durante unos instantes sin saber que hacer. La expresión del rostro del Drow le hacía sentir de nuevo un torpe insignificante, pero le costó terriblemente apartar la mirada de los los profundos ojos de Jarlaxle y desembarazarse de su abrazo.

Por su parte el mercenario no estaba menos sorprendido. ¿Era eso lo que lo había estado atormentando la noche anterior¿Aquello de lo que había estado tratando de huir¿Es que acaso deseaba al hijo mayor?. Jarlaxle no tenía unos principios muy sólidos a ningún respecto, y por tanto no era la idea de sentirse atraído por otro Drow lo que le asustaba. Lo que hacía dudar al mercenario era que aquello estaba prohibido. A la reina araña no le gustaba que los insignificantes varones gustasen de demasiados placeres, ni siquiera entre ellos. Y si llegaba a saberse...

Dinin observó como durante un breve instante la normalmente burlona expresión del mercenario se tornaba meditabunda y su mirada vagaba perdía.

¿ En que coño podía estar pensando ahora aquél imbécil? Dinin ya se sentía lo suficientemente ridículo y aquel demonio no parecía ni mismamente avergonzado. Aprovechó la distracción de Jarlaxle para armarse de paciencia y recomponer sus nervios. Cuando el mercenario le miró de nuevo Dinin había logrado recuperar casi del todo su compostura.

-Entra – Jarlaxle se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al patio de su casa, seguro de que el hijo mayor le seguiría.

Emplearon los poderes innatos de los Drows para alzarse harta el piso, donde Jarlaxle le guió a través del largo pasillo hasta su despacho. El mercenario no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde hacía varios minutos, y eso hacía que Dinin se sintiese descolocado. Una sensación extraña había recorrido todo su cuerpo cuando, a causa de su torpeza, fue a caer en brazos del otro Drow, y por alguna razón no podía apartar de su mente el modo en que le habían mirado aquellos ojos.

Llegaron por fin al despacho y Jarlaxle se acomodó en su silla, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa mientras indicaba al hijo mayor que tomase asiento en la silla colocada delante del escritorio. Jarlaxle encadeno estos gestos con una fluidez y una gracia de movimientos que se le antojó terriblemente sensual al hijo mayor. ¿ Pero que era esto? Por todos los dioses¡ Ya estaba bien ¡Debía dejar de pensar en el mercenario en aquellos términos tan degradantes para su orgullo! Pero dios!, las maneras de aquel demonio lo estaban volviendo loco...

-Bien – Jarlaxle habló por primera vez desde hacia rato, con voz pausada, arrastrando seductoramente las palabras - ¿Por qué estás aquí hijo mayor?

Dinin respiró profunda y sonoramente, tratando de apartar un enojo que para su descontento no sentía en realidad.

-Ya te lo dije. Me preocupa la tardanza del zin-carla. Conoció a Zacknafein en vida, y ésta tardanza no es propia de él, pero también he visto en que se ha convertido mi hermano y por ello...

-Por ello temes las represalias de la Reina Araña si el espectro no logra su objetivo – le interrumpió Jarlaxle. Una amplia y retadora sonrisa apareció en los carnosos labios del mercenario - ¡El hijo mayor de la casa Do'Uden tiene miedo!

Esta última falta de respeto fue ya demasiado para Dinin. Aquel desgraciado se había estado burlando continuamente de él, y para colmo Dinin no podía dejas de mirar a ese maldito idiota con ¿Qué? _Deseo, le miras con deseo_ ¡MIERDA! Incluso sus propios pensamientos se habían vuelto contra él. Pues tendría que cortar el problema de raíz.

Se levantó de la silla con tal furia que ésta salió despedida, al tiempo que la espada y la daga de Dinin volaban a sus manos. El mercenario seguía sentado en la silla, dando a entender con su mirada que la exhibición de furia del hijo mayor no le asustaba lo mas mínimo. La sonrisa burlona no había desaparecido aun de sus labios. _Pero yo la haré desaparecer_ pensó Dinin, cada vez más furioso.

-Levántate maldito - gritó – y pelea conmigo si te crees tan listo.

-Tus accesos de furia no me daban miedo Hi-jo-ma-yor – las ultimas palabras fueron pronunciadas como una burla.

La mirada de Dinin se ensombreció:

-Entonces demuéstralo.

Jarlaxle se levantó lentamente de su silla, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del otro Drow, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Por fin apartó los ojos de Dinin y se dirigió a las dos grandes puertas de madera tallada situadas en la pared derecha de la estancia. Al abrirlas la inmensa sala de entrenamientos del mercenario quedó a la vista y Dinin la recorrió con curiosidad, analizándola, recordando aquellos lugares que podrían serle mas útiles en el combate que se avecinaba. Sonrió con malicia. Jarlaxle había aceptado su reto, y Dinin pensaba cobrarse todos los desplantes del maldito bribón.

Jarlaxle se dirigió al extremo mas alejado de la sala y tomó un cinturón con dos alfanjes. Dinin dudaba que aquellas fuesen las armas favoritas del mercenario, y se preparó para una posible jugarreta por parte de éste.

Jarlaxle se dio la vuelta, con el cinturón ceñido a las caderas. La atracción se apoderó nuevamente de Dinin, pero el Drow hizo caso omiso de ella. – sonrió con malicia - Haría pagar al mercenario por despertar en él aquellos malditos deseos.

Dinin cargó contra Jarlaxle. El mercenario desvió hábilmente la espada de Dinin con uno de sus alfanjes para hacer lo mismo a continuación con la daga. Dinin giró con elegancia y rapidez, en un movimiento destinado a partir al otro Drow por la mitad, pero Jarlaxle hizo girar su alfanje con rapidez, colocándolo verticalmente para detener el espadazo de Dinin. Éste último estuvo muy cerca de perder el equilibrio, pero resolvió el problema con facilidad al afincar una de sus piernas con rapidez para mantener el equilibrio. De todos maneras el breve instante que empleó en ese simple movimiento dio opción al mercenario para atacar. Jarlaxle giró el alfanje ene su mano derecha harta ponerlo en posición horizontal con la intención de clavarlo en el costado de Dinin. Pero el hijo mayor respondió con rapidez, no pudiendo usar la daga y con la espada detenida por el contraataque de Jarlaxle asestó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago de su enemigo. No logró tumbar a Jarlaxle, pero si sirvió para desplazarlo unos centímetros hacia atrás y desubicarlo lo suficiente como para zafarse. Pero entonces comprendió su error. El golpe no debía haber afectado al mercenario en lo mas mínimo, porque aprovechando la confianza de Dinin le desarmó con un rápido movimiento.

Las armas de Dinin cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Sin saber como tenia cruzadas delante del cuello los dos alfanjes de Jarlaxle y estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de la la sala. ¡Aquel hijo de Puta había vuelto a vencerle!.

Pero matar a Dinin no estaba entre los planes de Jarlaxle, tal y como descubrió el joven Drow a continuación. Aquella última demostración de rabia por parte de Dinin había terminado con los dilemas de Jarlaxle. Quería a Dinin y lo quería ya.

Para sorpresa del hijo mayor Jarlaxle dejó caer los alfanjes al suelo y le inmovilizó contra la pared por las muñecas en un rápido movimiento. Dinin desvió la mirada de sus atrapadas muñecas y la dirigió hacia los ojos de Jarlaxle, que le miraba fijamente. Aquellos ojos... Había en los maravillosos ojos de aquel maldito algo que a Dinin no le resultaba del todo desconocido, sabía que sus propios ojos habían mostrado la misma expresión no hacía mucho. En los verdes ojos del mercenario había deseo.

Jarlaxle aumentó la fuerza con la que le sujetaba las muñecas y estiró y curvó su cuerpo para acercarlo mas al de Dinin mientras un suave ronroneo salía por garganta.

-¿Quién es entonces el más fuete? – La pregunta sonó mas bien como una sugerencia, y Dinin no estaba seguro de poder negarse a lo que llevaba implícito aquella sugerencia. Las palabras de Jarlaxle despertaron dentro del Drow un calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Quemándole. ¡Cómo deseaba entregarse a aquel maldito!. Pero el orgullo era aún mas fuerte que los deseos del hijo mayor y decidió dar al mercenario una respuesta cortante. Pero ningún sonido fue capaz de salir de su boca, de manera que simplemente le miró. Desafiante.

-Bien, si es eso lo que quieres lo haremos a tu manera. Iras cediendo poco a poco.- Con estas palabras Jarlaxle hundió el rostro en el cuello de Dinin. El Drow notó como los labios del mercenario recorrían suavemente su cuello, haciendo que cada vez la costase mas respiras. Aquel demonio comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente, deslizando sus labios por la piel de Dinin, explorando cada uno de los rincones de su cuello. Torturándolo con los dientes.

De improviso el contacto cesó, arrancando de Dinin un involuntario gruñido de desacuerdo. El hijo mayor se riñó así mismo por aquella demostración de flaqueza, de modo que cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Jarlaxle lo hicieron con una determinación que Dinin realmente no tenía. Y Jarlaxle lo sabía. Lo sabía, pero siguió torturándole.

-De manera que aún no cedes...

Jarlaxle buscó entonces los labios de Dinin. Suavemente al principio, pero cada vez con mar fuerza al comprobar que Dinin trataba de morderle. Poco a poco comenzó a profundizar en la boca de Dinin mientras éste le devolvía el beso. Jarlaxle introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro, y Dinin la aceptó ofreciéndole a cambio la suya. Se besaron durante un rato, cada vez con mas pasión, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que no les quedó mas remedio que separarse por la falta de aire.

Dinin aprovechó la separación para recorrer con su lengua y sus labios el cuello de Jarlaxle, al mismo tiempo que trataba de zafar sus muñecas con suavidad del fuerte agarre de mercenario... dándole a entender que ya no necesitaba que lo sujetasen. Con sus manos ya libres Dinin atrajo el rostro de Jarlaxle fuertemente hacia sí, y le besó de nuevo, mientras el mercenario tomaba la cintura del Drow entre sus brazos, y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Jarlaxle se zafó del beso de Dinin y le dio la vuelta con fuerza. El Drow se apoyó contra la pared mientras Jarlaxle apartaba con una mano la larga mata de pelo blanco para poder besarle la parte posterior del cuello, mientras introducía la otra bajo la camisa de Dinin para acariciarle el torso. Dinin no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo mientras los dientes del hasta hacía poco su adversario len rasgaban la sensible piel del cuello para cubrirla a continuación de besos con sus deliciosos labios. ¡Aquellos labios...! Dinin tenía que besarlos de nuevo. Trató de darse la vuelta pero Jarlaxle se lo impidió con fiereza, inmovilizándolo nuevamente contra la pared. A Dinin le entraron ganas de golpearlo por tal insolencia, pero las cálidas manos de Jarlaxle acariciaban ya sus pezones por debajo de la ropa, razón suficiente para no impedirle que siguiera.

Con otro movimiento brusco el mercenario obligó a Dinin a dirigirse hacia la alcoba donde lo hizo tumbarse en la cama bajo su peso, mientras le abría bruscamente la camisa.

-Ahora hijo mayor... –susurró Jarlaxle a su oído mientras le mordía juguetonamente una oreja- ...ya eres mío. Y vas a pagarme por mis servicios. Tal y como acordamos...

Dinin no pudo mas que gemir ante las sensuales palabras del mercenario. En aquel momento no deseaba otra cosa que pagar a Jarlaxle con lo que éste le pidiese.

Jarlaxle se deshizo de la camisa de Dinin y comenzó a recorrer con su boca el cuerpo del joven Drow. Humedeciendo el torso con su legua, recreándose en los sensuales huesos de la cadera. Sus manos pasaron a desabrochar los pantalones de Dinin, y de repente el elfo fue totalmente consciente de lo que el mercenario estaba haciéndole. Se había permitido a sí mismo llegar demasiado lejos, pero no sabia como detenerse, o tal vez no quería hacerlo.

-Jarlaxle...- las palabras sonaban demasiado débiles entre su respiración entrecortada. Tenía que armarse de valor y detener aquello.

Pero el otro Drow ya había desabrochado los pantalones de Dinin y se entretenía en lamer su pelvis, en torturarle con deliciosos mordiscos... Dinin creyó que iba a explotar allí mismo. Inconscientemente rogaba por un roce, un solo roce... solo deseaba que se acercase, que le rozase...Enfurecido tomó a Jarlaxle por el coto pelo y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Dinin casi se deshizo de placer cuando el cuerpo del mercenario rozó su pene en el ascenso y besó a Jarlaxle con fuerza cuando por fin logró alcanzar sus labios. Ahora las caderas de Jarlaxle no lo hicieron esperar. Se movían con fiereza contra su erección, arrancando fuertes gemidos de la garganta de Dinin. El elfo despojó a Jarlaxle de su maldito chaleco, que dejaba tan jodidamente poco a la imaginación. Las palabras de Jarlaxle se repetían en su cabeza, torturándolo de deseo y anticipación. _Ya eres mío... ya eres mío... _

Suyo?

Dinin recuperó de pronto la cordura y empujó a un desprevenido Jarlaxle lejos de sí.

-Esto no está bien – Balbució entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba y se colocaba los pantalones.

Jarlaxle le miraba sorprendido desde la cama.

-¿Y porqué tiene que estar bien hijo mayor? Tú me deseas, yo te deseo. Es así de simple.

Dinin trató de convencerse, muy en contra de sus deseos, de que las palabras del mercenario no tenían sentido. Recogió la camisa y salió apresuradamente de la habitación sin mirar a Jarlaxle. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de marcharse si le miraba de nuevo. Tendido en la cama, medio desnudo. Delicioso...

Atravesó la puerta con rapidez para alcanzar el despacho, y allí se detuvo frente al espejo. Desorientado y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cometió el error de mirarse al espejo: Su pelo blanco aparecía despeinado, y su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del oxígeno que se le escapaba y de los nervios perdidos y los labios hinchados y el bulto en sus pantalones eran un ineludible testimonio de lo acontecido en la habitación. Una nueva oleada de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina. ¡ Cómo demonios había acabado en la cama con aquel maldito! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por que se había marchado. Tal vez tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que sucediese después, cuando el y Jarlaxle quemasen aquel deseo. Dioses! Tenía que marcharse.

Oyó entonces un ruido a su izquierda. Jarlaxle estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, medio desnudo. La burla había desaparecido totalmente de su cara, y solo quedaba el desconcierto. Era tan hermoso! Dinin solo deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te marchas? – preguntó el mercenario frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza-pensaba que...

-¿Que pensabas? – saltó Dinin -¿Te imaginas lo que nos harán si nos descubren? - Dinin volvió a mirarse en el espejo, su rostro estaba rojo de furia. ¿Por qué aquel maldito seguía insistiéndole¡Pero de repente parecía tan dulce...¡Tan indefenso en comparación con el atemorizante mercenario de hacía tan solo unos minutos...! – Volvió a mirar a Jarlaxle – Esto no puede seguir.

Ahora era Jarlaxle el que se sentía ridículo. No se había percatado realmente de lo mucho que deseaba al otro Drow hasta que este atravesó la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Jarlaxle anonadado en la cama. Miró al suelo avergonzado.

-No quiero que te marches.

Los ojos de Dinin se abrieron de par en par. ¿Jarlaxle había reconocido que quería que se quedara? Parecía como si el mercenario hubiese estado jugando con él. Primero jugaba con él, sacándolo e sus casillas, y ahora le pedía que no se fuera.

Dinin suspiró. Sí, definitivamente, aquello tenia que acabarse.

Se acercó a Jarlaxle con lentitud y le tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias? No está bien visto que dos varones de Mezonberranzan se acuesten juntos, y a alguien de tu posición una deshonra así le acarrearía la muerte.

-También a ti. - La mirada de Jarlaxle parecía completamente sincera.

Dinin ya no pudo resistirse mas, no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado todo aquello, pero ya no le importaba. Tiró de Jarlaxle hacia si y le besó en los labios, suavemente al principio, pero cada vez con mas fuerza, mientras oprimía su cuerpo contra el del mercenario. Dejó escapar una risita cuando una apetitosa idea pasó por su mente.

-¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó Jarlaxle medio molesto. Bastante se había arrastrado ya como para que ahora el otro elfo se riese de él.

Dinin le miró con una sonrisa burlona de los labios mientras lo arrastraba al interior del despacho.

-Ahora – dijo mientras inmovilizaba a Jarlaxle entre su propio cuerpo y el escritorio – _Tú_ vas a ser mío.

-¿Qué...?

Pero Dinin no le dejó continuar, le besó con furia mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, hasta que dejó al mercenario completamente desnudo y en contacto contra su piel. Entonces comenzó a explorar todo el cuerpo de Jarlaxle con su lengua, deteniéndose en los pezones y bajando lentamente hacia su pelvis. Los ojos de Jarlaxle brillaban con anticipación, a la espera de lo que suponía que Dinin iba a hacerle. Pero el otro Drow decidió torturarlo del mismo modo en que Jarlaxle lo había hecho hacía tan solo unos minutos, de manera que recorrió con su lengua los sensuales y prominentes huesos de la cadera para concentrar después la atención en los muslos y los testículos de Jarlaxle negándole el mas mínimo roce a su pene erecto.

-Dioses ¡Ya basta! – gimió Jarlaxle

Dinin le miró desde abajo con ojos voraces y a la vez desafiantes...,

y divertidos...

-¿Quieres que pare? – ronroneó.

Las sensuales palabras de Dinin casi hicieron que el mercenario se viniera allí mismo. Miró al otro con ansia.

-Quiero que me hagas lo que te plazca¡Pero que me lo hagas ya!

A Dinin le bastaba con eso.

-Como desees – Susurró, y sin mas dilación comenzó a lamer el pene de Jarlaxle. Apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza, y provocando en Jarlaxle continuos gemidos de placer. Cuando le pareció suficiente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie, permitiendo que su cuerpo rozase al de Jarlaxle mientras se erguía. ¡Cómo había disfrutado el mimo de aquel sencillo gesto hacía tan poco!

Dejó que Jarlaxle le liberase de los pantalones mientras se besaban. Una vez desnudo obligo a Jarlaxle a tumbarse sobre una la mesa bajo su peso... con Dinin entre las piernas.

-Mhhhh¿Quién pertenece ahora a quién?... – susurró al oído del mercenario, y su cálido aliento sobre la sensible piel del cuello excitó al mercenario aún mas si cabía.

Dinin recorrió nuevamente el torso de Jarlaxle con los labios, pero sin detenerse esta vez. En su descenso tomó el pene del mercenario con una mano, y comenzó a masturbarlo con suavidad, mientras su lengua lubricaba la entrada del mercenario, quien poco después sintió como los dedos de Dinin le invadían. Pasaron escasos instantes hasta que Dinin estuvo de nuevo en su boca mientras sus manos le hacían todo aquello allí abajo. Pero de repente Dinin paró, y comenzó a penetrar le con suavidad.

Los dedos de Dinin le habían molestado hasta que su cuerpo se adecuó a la intrusión, pero esto verdaderamente le dolía.

-Di...Dinin...-logró decir cuando el otro estaba ya casi entro- basta...

-Shhh...- Dinin se inclinó sobre él y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Las uñas de Jarlaxle se clavaron en su espalda – pronto te acostumbraras y ya no te dolerá tanto.

Y Jarlaxle ya lo estaba sintiendo, un placer similar al que había sentido con aquellos dedos moviéndose allá dentro, sólo que mucho más intenso. No pudo controlar un gemido cuando Dinin volvió a rodear su miembro con una mano, sincronizando el movimiento con el que marcaba con su propio cuerpo. Las uñas de Jarlaxle le herían la espalda y el dolor se mezcló deliciosamente con el placer, hasta que le sobrevino el orgasmo dentro de Jarlaxle, quien se corrió inmediatamente después.

Dinin dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el de Jarlaxle. Le temblaban las rodillas, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Notó como los dedos del mercenario se hundían en su pelo blanco, manchándolo de sangre inconscientemente, y lo atraía hacia sus labios para besarlo, mientras, para deleite de Dinin, susurraba.

-Bien.. podríamos decir que has ganado...

Horas después Dinin continuaba en casa de Jarlaxle, cubierto con las finas sábanas, y con el cuerpo torso desnudo de este en contacto con su espalda. Una de las manos de Jarlaxle estaba hundida en su pelo, mientras que con la otra recorría las pequeñas heridas de la espalda del Drow, acariciándolas suavemente con la yema del dedo.

-Te he marcado... – A Dinin no le pasó desapercibido el tono burlón de sus palabras, pero las burlas de Jarlaxle ya no le enfurecían como antes, y sonrió al escucharlas. – ahora eres de mi propiedad.

-Creía que el episodio de la, mesa había servido para determinar quien es dueño de quien – replicó burlonamente.

-Mmhhh...- Los labios de Jarlaxle se hundieron en su cuello haciendo que Dinin gimiese de placer. Se sentía tan bien que el temor no tardó en invadirle de nuevo.

-Temo el desenlace de todo esto

Jarlaxle, entretenido en lamerle una oreja, no dejó lo que estaba haciendo para responder.

-No tiene... por que... haber ningún...desenlace.

-Lo habrá Jarlaxle – dijo llamando por primera vez al mercenario por su nombre, cosa que a éste no le pasó desapercibida y dejó su oreja para mirarle directamente a los ojos antes de contestar.

-Es posible _Dinin_ – sonrió con picardía al pronunciar el nombre, arrancando una avergonzada risita de labios de su amante. – pero el _cómo_ será ese desenlace aún está por ver.


End file.
